


Rave lights are dangerous

by Tinychemicals



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinychemicals/pseuds/Tinychemicals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blip we catch when Rae thinks about what the rave is going to be like and what Finn was thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rave lights are dangerous

He'd wished he had taken that pill when Chop offered it, maybe it would explain the way he was feeling right now. She was dancing in front of him; looking him right in the eyes. It was all he could do to keep from bloody hauling her off to the back and ravishing her. She moved in closer to pick the whistle he was wearing around his neck up and put it to her mouth further torturing him by leaning in pressing her forehead against his. Why couldn't that be his lips?

Just then she moved her hands to the back of his head, he was coming undone. He couldn't feel anything besides the rapid beating of his heart and the warmth of her lips radiating an inch away. The strobe lights were glittering off of her gold jacket making it further impossible to stop him from starring. She had to know exactly how he felt right now, in this moment and he wanted so badly for her to feel the same way.

Everything had to be moving in slow motion. He didn't know what came over him. He ran his hands along her shoulders, down her arms, and settled his hands at her waist. It was in that exact moment he found the courage. He pulled her in that last inch and pressed his lips to hers. He could feel the smile spread across her lips. It was a soft, sweet, innocent kiss and if she hadn't kissed him back he would have known right then she didn't feel the same.

It felt like a million years, but eventually, the smile faded and she pressed her lips into his. Her fingers tangling in his hair, he didn't even mind if she was messing it up. He could feel that kiss in his toes. Not one to waste this precious moment he deepened the kiss. He clung to her hips; then ever so slowly opened his mouth. She didn't pull away. He felt her mouth open and again they were kissing. He kissed her bottom lip, while she kissed his top; forming some sort of perfect kiss.

Idly he wondered if maybe she was so pissed that she didn't even realize who she was kissing. No, he couldn't think that. She had to feel the same way. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent. He was hungry for more. Surprisingly her tongue entered his mouth first. Slowly she traced along his bottom lip, was she torturing him on purpose? It was like an electric shock once her tongue met his. Moving in a perfect rhythm, he hadn't even realized it but his hand had wandered down to her bum. When she let a tiny moan escape he knew she was just as unhinged as he was. She pulled her face back and nestled into his neck leaving a trail of soft kisses. Her hands wandered down his chest burning him with every touch. Returning to his mouth hungrily they devoured each other. There was no coming back from this. She had to be his, and only his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at mmfd fic so be gentle! I'm aware I dont use the correct slang, but it would be worse if I tried to!


End file.
